


Forbidden Love

by HinaSaku



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Big Sisters, F/F, F/M, Little Sisters, Magical Pregnancy, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Sister-Sister Relationship, Suspicions, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSaku/pseuds/HinaSaku
Summary: Amelia finds herself pregnant with Xellos's baby and goes off to live with her sister until the baby's born. Meanwhile Lina suspects foul play when Amelia and Xellos are nowhere to be found.





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia didn't know why this happened and really wished it happened later on in her life. However it was happening now. Truth be told, she loved the small thing in her stomach that would, in time, become her child. However letting Lina know about it…well that was a different story. Lina was going to kill her when she found out about her being the mother of Xellos's child. She wouldn't be mad at Amelia having a baby. She was going to be mad that Xellos had lain with her multiple times and the result was a baby that the sorceress was going to call a monster. The thought brought tears of fear and sadness to her eyes. She loved him and he loved her back. Would Lina come between love between two people? Knowing her, she would.

Gourry would be confused and maybe be a little happy about it, so she had no worries about him. He would probably be the only one to understand and try to encourage Lina to understand as well as Zelgadis and Filia. They too would probably get mad too. However Amelia didn't care about what they thought. She only cared about her lover knowing.

As she got back to the hotel, Xellos greeted her. "Amelia! There you are. You went to the doctor didn't you?"

"Yes. Oh Xellos-sama!" she hugged him. "I-I'm going to have a baby."

"Why that's…" he suddenly stopped short in the middle of his happy speech. "…bad…"

"B-bad?" Amelia stepped back. "Why is it bad?"

"You can't tell Lina and the others." said Xellos frowning.

"I know. Lina would probably kill you." said Amelia, dropping the honorific off Lina's name. She often did this when speaking with Xellos.

"But not before Filia. She'd think I'd done something to you just to make Lina mad." he sighed. "Overall, I'm happy about the news…but we should think about moving on."

"You mean…" Amelia didn't know what to say. He wanted her to leave her friends behind? She had grown to love her friends like family. However with the baby on the way, there was no way she'd be able to stay anyway. Lina would consider her a burden now that she was eating for two. She could just imagine Lina yelling about how much money it was going to cost buying things for the infant when it came.

"Amelia, I know you love your friends…if you call them that…but you must think of our child. It'll grow fast and be out sooner than a normal human pregnancy. I think would be best if we both left."

"I-I guess. I'll get my things." Amelia sighed and went inside the hotel.

"Hurry. They're still eating and please don't let them see you. If they do, make sure you come up with a good lie."

"Lie?" Amelia frowned. She couldn't lie and especially not to Lina Inverse. What if she saw through it? However she knew she had to and went inside of the hotel.

Lina was eating dinner with the rest of the group. Martina, Zelgadis, and Filia looked on with disgust as Lina and Gourry were fighting over a large turkey leg while the waitress and Sylphiel looked as if Lina was going to turn into a dragon or something if Gourry wouldn't let go of the leg. She thought about going over and tearfully telling each and every one of them that she would dearly miss them.

She wanted to tell Lina she was like a sister to her and Gourry was like a brother. She wanted to tell Zelgadis that she cared for him as a really good friend and that he should never give up hope on finding a cure for his condition. She wanted to tell Martina good luck with her future and to Filia that she hoped her species would make a comeback some day. She wanted to tell Sylphiel never to give up on winning Gourry's heart. However as she thought those things, she couldn't bring herself to do so. What would she say if she did speak to them? If she said her father was sick, how long would it before Lina or one of the others visited Seyruun and found out that she lied. Out of all of them, Amelia would be the last person they would think would lie to them.

'I can't leave them without a single good-bye!' she frowned. 'But I must go! I don't want to put Xellos through what the others would have in store for him if they ever found out…I know! I'll send a letter to them when we're really far off! That way Xellos-sama and possibly me won't get hurt! I'll miss them, but it'll be better for the group if Xellos-sama and I left for good.'

After packing her things, Amelia met back up with her lover and told him she was ready to leave. "Well where too, Amelia?"

"What? You mean you don't even…" she sighed. "Well…maybe we can stay with Nee-chan!"

"You have a sister?" Xellos looked surprised at this.

"Oh I've never told you? Well Gracia-chan is really sweet, but I haven't seen her in a while though. However we have written each other now and then. I could write her on our way to the next town over and see if she can be with us."

"Well why not. The more the merrier."

While traveling, Amelia found traveling much more relaxing than when she traveled with Lina and the others. They were always getting into some sort of conflict of some sort (both with each other and people outside the group), but now it was relaxing and she had so much more time to be with Xellos romantically. "I hate to say it, but I don't really miss traveling with Lina."

"Yes, she was quite violent, loud, and miserly. It's nice to get away from that…"

Suddenly they heard a loud laugh coming from not too far away. Xellos thought it was some kind of dying animal, but Amelia knew that laugher from a mile away. "Nee-chan!"

"Amelia!" suddenly a woman with a huge chest and what seemed like she was only wearing a bra and panties (which she kind of was) and a long flowing cape. The woman hugged Amelia and she hugged her back. The next he knew was that he was laying on his butt. "HOW DARE YOU IMPREGNANTE MY IMOUTO, BAKA!?"

"Nee-san, please calm down!"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?!" Naga looked ticked off. "I'll calm down after I kill him!"

Amelia jumped in front of him. "Nee-chan, please! He's really nice and I love him! You wouldn't come between our love would you?"

"Fine!" Naga glared at the mazoku. "But I still don't let it!"

"Nice to meet you too." he said brushing himself off after Amelia helped him up.

"Um Gracia said we could travel with her until the baby I was born." Amelia said trying to break the ice.

"Amelia, are you sure you just don't want to teleport to Seyruun instead?" Xellos said avoiding any eye contact with the woman. He could kill her if he wanted to, but he didn't do it because of Amelia. Plus that angry look on her face surprisingly scared him.

"Amelia's staying with me, so I can keep a close eye on her." She said crossing her arms and said this in a 'that's final' voice.

"Come on, Xellos-sama!" His lover looked at him with big blue eyes. "Please?"

"Fine, but only if she stays away from me."

"Not gonna happen." Naga then cheerfully turned to Amelia. "Amelia-chan, we've got so much to talk about. I've gotta show you this sweets shop. The pastries are amazing! You've gotta try them!"

"Oooh! I can't wait!" the two sisters then ran off together, seeming to completely forget about Xellos. Meanwhile the makuzo wished he knew what he was getting into before he agreed on staying with Amelia's sister. Deep in his gut, he couldn't help but to think that not only was this probably going to get worse, he was also not getting laid anytime soon with Gracia around.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his life, Xellos was beginning to miss Lina and the others. He would have given anything to be hit over the head by Filia's staff, be yelled at by Zelgadis and Lina, or threatened with a dragon slave. However it was too late to turn back now. Lina and the other must have noticed that Amelia was gone and would suspect him if he showed up all of a sudden.

Naga was a real pain in the ass. She was always yelling at him and accusing him of placing a spell over Amelia. Her laugh was the worst. He had to hear that stupid laugh every single day. He'd rather hear Lina's loud mouth than her awful laugh. Poor Amelia seemed close to tears when they fought and sometimes ran out of the room in frustration.

'I kind of wish we had stayed with Lina. The only upside is that Naga isn't as cheap as Lina and if she didn't hate me so much, I think we would actually get along.' he thought as he flipped through a random book Amelia had bought during their travels before meeting up with Naga.

"Xello! There you are!" Amelia walked into the room. Xellos looked up and his eyes widened sightly. Amelia's belly was much more noticeably than yesterday. Her stomach still small, but you could tell she was pregnant. She wasn't even that far along, yet she was showing. It was most likely because of her being pregnant with a makuzo. "Where have you been, sweetheart?"

"Just in here hiding from your overprotective sister. Where is she anyway?" it was very unusual that Gracia would leave her sister alone...at least that was what he was thinking. After all, ever since they arrived, the too were inseperatable.

Amelia giggled. "I got her drunk."

"You what?"

"Heehee. Yes. I had to. She wouldn't leave me alone." She sighed. "I love her, but she really needs to let me have a little space. I'm great, but I'm not that great."

"You sound like Lina. I think you've been hanging around her too much." Xellos smirked as Amelia sat down on his lap.

"Can we not talk about Miss Lina?" she blushed.

"Oh? What would you like talk about then?"

"More like what would I like to do?" she blushed even redder than she already was.

"Really? Then what are we watching for then? Let's go do this then."

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

Lina didn't know what to do. Where was that girl? It wasn't like Amelia to run off somewhere and not tell anyone where she was going! Something was up and she wished she knew what it was. She ran back to the hotel where they were staying and met back up with the others outside of the hotel.

"Well did you guys find anything?"

"Nope." said Gourry. "We looked everywhere."

"I couldn't find her either." said Filia sighing. "I don't like this. Something isn't right."

"I feel the same way. This isn't like Amelia to do this."

"I hoped she wasn't taken." Syphiel looked upset.

Suddenly Zelgadis came back. Lina turned to him. "Please tell me you've found something, Zelgadis!"

"No...well yes, but only kind of. A few people have seen her with a man."

"A man?" Lina looked confused. Was it someone Amelia knew?

"Yes and it fits Xellos's description perfectly."

"Xellos?" Filia frowned. "What would she be doing with him? Are you sure it was him, Zelgadis?"

"Yes I'm sure. The old lady and her grandson, the perfume lady, and the baker down the street both saw someone of Xellos's description both with us and separately with Amelia. The baker even heard Lina and Amelia say his name."

"What would he be doing with Amelia?" asked Gourry.

"I think I might have an idea." Lina looked furious. "He's probably got her to make sure I do something for him, like the sneaky bastard he is. Whatever he's got her for, it can't be any good."

"Where do you suppose the two of them went?" asked Filia.

"I don't know, but you know what the strange part is?" said Zelgadis.

"What?" asked Lina eager for more details.

"When they were seen together without us, they looked happy."

"Really?"

"Yes and apparently they kissed too."

"WHAT?!" The whole group looked at Zelgadis as if he had said he had just ran naked through the streets and tripped over a pea. "YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?"

"Nope. I really don't know if its true since they said it appeared that they had kissed once or twice during their visit at the bakery."

"Now I know something's up." said Lina crossing her arms. "Amelia doesn't like Xellos like that. If anything, Amelia's pretty clear with her emotions about people and I would have noticed if she had a crush on Xellos."

"You two are pretty close." admitted Syphiel. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh! I have an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Gourry. "Is it how we can find Amelia?"

"Close. I have a feeling I should check with the local doctor in town if no one has check already."

"Oh that's right! Amelia was feeling sick during dinner, so she went off to the doctor."

"Yes. Maybe she's still there. I'll check." with that Syphiel ran off.

Once she got the the medical center, she discovered she had arrived just in time as oe of the doctors were leaving. "Excuse me, sir!"

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry" the old man said looking at his watch. "Maybe one of our other doctors can help you."

"It'll only take a minute, sir. I was wondering if you've seen a young woman about this tall, with hair, blue eyes, and a white outfit on with green boots. Her name is Amelia Seyruun."

"Oh! I have seen her. I've never seen a girl that young be that happy to be pregnant and tip that much. Heck, I've never gotten a tip that big in my whole life as a doctor! I didn't even know doctors got tipped or could."

"She's what?" Syphiel gasped.

"Hm? Aren't you one of her friends or perhaps her sister, Gracia? Didn't she tell you yesterday after she left?"

"N-no, she didn't tell me."

"Strange...I could have sworn she said something about telling her friends, older sister, and someone named Xellos about it?"

"Xellos?"

"Yes. I assume he's the father. Am I correct?"

"I...I don't know. I would have thought that...never mind. Thank you." she left the man be and went back to the group. She couldn't believe it. Amelia was pregnant with Xellos's baby? Lina and Filia weren't going to like this at all.

"Was she there?" asked Gourry once Syphiel walked up.

"Don't be stupid, Gourry. If she was there, she would be with her, duh" Lina rolled her eyes at the blonde man's stupidity.

"She was there, but she's gone now." Syphiel said nervously, not really wanting to tell Lina the truth.

"What do you mean gone?"

"She may have gone off with Xellos."

"Xellos?!" Lina scowled.

"Y-yes and its most likely because she's...well uh...pregnant."

"WHAT?" Everyone said in unison. "YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?!"

"No. The doctor who saw her yesterday said she was and that she couldn't wait to tell her older sister, friends, and Xellos, who he assumes is the father."

"That bastard..." Lina looked as if she was ready to launch a dragon slave at some poor fool.

"That can't be true. I refuse to believe it." said Zelgadis.

"It would explain a few things, but with Amelia? She wouldn't have agreed to that."

"Good for Amelia." said Gourry naive as ever.

"Good? This is not good! Amelia wouldn't have willingly done that, not when she was heads-over-heels in love with..." here the red haired woman looked at Zelgadis who was deep in thought. "...him. Plus Amelia has always told me about her wanting to get married and then have kids, not before!"

"He was most likely using her." sighed Filia. "I'll be willingly to bet that he cast some sort of spell over her in order to complete some sort of sinister plot."

"Yeah. That's was what I was thinking!"

"Maybe she just got over Zel and fell for Xellos." Gourry defended the young princess. "After all, people can change their minds about people they like or even hate. That's what Amelia says sometimes."

"I doubt it. Like I said, I know Amelia and I would know if she liked someone else."

"Maybe she was just keeping it a secret."

"I seriously doubt that. Look, just take our word for it. What Xellos has going on, its nothing good." said Lina. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"He mentioned her sister, so maybe that's where she went to." said Syphiel. "Do you have any clue where her sister lives?"

"No, I don't." sighed Lina. "She mentioned her once, but never where she lives. I think she travels."

"We should try asking around some more." suggested Filia. "We may be able to pinpoint excatly where she may have been if we know which direction she went."

"Good idea." Lina then instructed everyone to spread out and ask which way Amelia went. She wished she had noticed Amelia's disappearance last night, but as usual she had gone to sleep after a good meal. It wasn't until lunch when she realized Amelia was gone. She thought back to the days before, trying to remember if the younger woman had been acting strange. As far as she could remember, not really. She had been acting the same way she had always been and there wasn't any sort of irregular actions the princess had that meant anything.

How did she become pregnant anyway? Amelia rarely strayed away from the group unless she had to pee and even then she always asked Lina to watch out. Speaking of which, she stopped asking her at one point. Maybe Xellos snuck up on her and did the deed to her. Lina suddenly regretted doing complaining about Amelia not being able to go to the bathroom in the woods by herself. Another time was maybe when Lina was at dinner with the others. Sometimes Amelia would depart from the dinner table and go to bed early. Maybe he snuck in on her while she was sleeping or getting ready for bed.

Whatever happened, Amelia was pregnant and hopefully not dead somewhere. Xellos wouldn't harm her would he? Sometimes her cheerfulness and love of justice would get on his nerves (heck they got on her's every now and then), but he never threatened her. He just would ask her to stop or interrupt her. What if the baby killed Amelia? She winced after picturing the poor girl getting all the strength sucked out of her and eventually dying.

'Does it even work that way?' she thought to herself. 'I hope not. Poor Amelia. Sure she could be a little annoying and it often made her mad that she had bigger breasts than her, but she was her friend...her best friend in fact. She needed ti know if she was okay. 'She might not be seeing as its Xellos she's with. I'm not sure how long a pregnancy with a mazuko lasts, but I have to find Amelia and fast!'

* * *

 

As the months passed, Amelia growing more and more impatient with her sister and Xellos. The two of them constantly bickered and argued over everything, especially the young princess. Gracia didn't trust the man and Xellos found her rude. He couldn't even put an arm around his girlfriend without her threatening to slap him or break his arm. However putting up with Gracia was better than putting up with Lina, Zelgadis, and Filia. Here it was just Gracia and he could live with that.

Amelia sighed. If only her lover and sister would find a way to get along and come together for a positive goal instead of disliking each other. She supposed that older sisters were supposed to be overprotective, but Xellos was a nice guy. If only she could see that. Oh well. She'd put with their fighting as long as nobody died or got seriously hurt. Amelia looked at her belly. Her belly had gotten a lot bigger than before and looked as if she might pop. Mazuko babies must grow a lot faster it seems. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. In no time at all, she would be welcoming in a new family member. Her mind then ran through all sorts of scenarios of her and their child: showing him to Philionel, seeing him/her crawling on the floor, watching the child take his/her first steps, hearing its first words, dressing it up in all sorts of adorable costumes, going on picnics with him/her, playing in the park, hearing their first laugh, and seeing their first smile…

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud scream. It sounded like Gracia! Amelia quickly got out of the tub, put towel around her, and came out. "Gracia, what happened?"

Gracia, only clad in a towel, was pressed against a wall while her arms were folded over her chest and she was blushing. Xellos was nearby looking disgusted. "Just a misunderstanding, Amelia."

"MISUNDERSTANDING?!" She yelled. "YOU WALKED IN ON ME, PERVERT!"

"I thought you were alone." The purple haired man confessed looking at his lover.

"Yeah right! You know me and Amelia sleep in the same room!"

"Yes, but I thought you were out getting drunk again."

"YOU THINK I'M A DRUNK?!" she yelled. "IF I HAD CLOTHES ON, I WOULD BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"Gracia, calm down!" Amelia rushed over stood in front of the man. "It was an accident."

"Yeah right." snapped the older woman. "Get him out of here."

"I'll gladly leave!" the man left quickly. After a few minutes, Amelia joined him. "I would have rather walked in on you."

"I know." Amelia sighed. Her lover looked her over. She was getting bigger and bigger every day. It wouldn't be long before she had the baby now. "We're going to move on soon."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Gracia thinks it's for the best."

"Yeah the best interest of wine." When his girlfriend looked confused, Xellos explained himself. "The nearest town is famous for its alcohol. I'm pretty sure we're going to be there for a while and not just a day or a few days."

"I suppose it's for the best." admitted the princess. "This baby is hurting my back and feet."

"Would you like me to rub them for you?"

"That's sweet of you." she blushed. "But not right now. Gracia thinks I'm telling you off. If I don't get back to her soon, she'd going to think the worst."

"True."

Amelia kissed her boyfriend and departed away from him to go back into her room. Xellos hated that Gracia disliked him so much. If she didn't, he and Amelia could be together more often. Suddenly a perverted thought entered his head. Maybe she'd be up to having a threesome if all of them got along. He shook his head. No way would that happen. Amelia would rather go back to Lina and deal with her than have her lover have sex with another woman. She was already jealous of Lina and Filia.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

**_"I can't believe those guys. Did they really think they were actually going to take all of us?" Lina rolled her eyes as she started counting their money._ **

**_"You handled the situation very well. I'm impressed." Xellos said smirking slightly._ **

**_"I did, didn't I?" Lina smiled sticking out her chest._ **

**_"Hey, we helped too." Gourry pouted crossing his arms._ **

**_"Yeah, but I most of the work…as usual."_ **

**_"Well the others did some work too."_ **

**_"Oh please, Gourry!" said the sorceress. "You know good and well that I handled the situation better than all of you combined without me. We'd have been here all day if it wasn't for my magical talent."_ **

**_"Cocky as usual, Lina." Zelgadis rolled his eyes along with Filia._ **

**_When they had settled into camp, Xellos noticed Amelia being absent from the camp. Making sure everybody else was preoccupied, he slipped off and searched for Amelia. When he found her, she was sitting alone hugging her knees to her chest. "There you are, Amelia."_ **

**_"Xellos, it's you!" she seemed surprised._ **

**_"Of course it is. What's the matter? You look upset."_ **

**_"I just need a little time by myself is all." admitted Amelia._ **

**_"Why is that?"_ **

**_"Well I've been thinking about some things and well…it's just that…it's just…" she sighed. "Lina is so much more talented than I am when it comes to magic."_ **

**_"So you're jealous?"_ **

**_"Just a little. Everybody's always talking about how good in magic Lina is and how great she is, but…"_ **

**_"But…?"_ **

**_"Nobody ever compliments me on what I do." she admitted. "All everybody cares about is Lina and Filia. Nobody notices me ever. How am I supposed to compete with a dragon and Lina?"_ **

**_"You don't have to." He placed an arm around the princess. "Lina and Filia are both hot headed and can be idiots at times. Lina's as flat chested as a plank of wood not to mention she's not as pretty as a certain person in our little group."_ **

**_Amelia frowned slightly. "Filia is quite pretty. She's also very smart too."_ **

**_"Yes, but she's not as cute as a certain someone." commented the mazuko._ **

**_"Who? Me?"_ **

**_"Of course! Who else would I be talking about?"_ **

**_Amelia's eyes got wide as she turned pink. It was rare that anybody since traveling with Lina had complimented the young woman. Usually all Amelia heard was about Lina or Zelgadis or Filia or just about anybody else that traveled with them. To think that someone found her cute threw her off, especially since it was Xellos._ **

**_"You're just saying that to tease me!" she said turning away from him. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do, but it won't work!"_ **

**_"What are you talking about, Amelia? Can't I compliment my favorite princess?"_ **

**_"No! Y-you can't!" Amelia squirmed underneath Xellos's glaze. As pleased as she was about Xellos's kind words, she wasn't completely sure he meant it. Xellos was known to stroke egos just so people could do what he wanted them to do. He was just trying to take advantage of her._ **

**_"I love it when you get all flustered and embarrassed. It makes you even cuter." he said, brushing the hair out of her face._ **

**_"Don't touch me!" Amelia said slapping away his hand and running back. "Y-you shouldn't even be talking to me! Filia will be upset and…"_ **

**_"Filia and I aren't together."_ **

**_"Huh? You aren't?"_ **

**_"No. She might have a bit of a crush on me, but I don't really care for her at all to be honest." the mazuko shrugged._ **

**_Amelia just shook her head and got up. This was confusing. Why was Xellos flirting with her? What was he up to? She backed up watching him before hurrying back to the others._ **

**_END FLASHBACK_ **

Xellos smiled fondly at the memory. At the time Amelia had been thinking he was up to no good and was going to use her for some sinister objective. Over time, Amelia had ended up falling in love with him and the result ended up with this little child inside of her womb after a while. He couldn't wait to see the child when he came out. Amelia was already excited about the baby and Gracia was too. The two of them were already trying to come with names for the baby. He wondered when the baby was going to come. With how big Amelia was, she was going to have the baby soon. Hopefully the baby wasn't going to give his lover a hard time when it was time. Amelia was stronger than what people gave her credit for, but giving birth to a mazuko could be trouble. Only time would tell.


End file.
